Love Will Tear Us Apart
by br0ken hearrrts
Summary: A look to the past, through the eyes of the future. What happened that made everything great, go so wrong in Emma's life?


**A/N:** Hey ya'll. I've decided to bring this story back, but with a new angle. It's still going to show what goes wrong with the Jemma relationship, but through flashbacks. You'll get to see how relationships are formed, broken, and drug through the mud. I know some of you will wonder how all those crazy DeGrassi kids ended up as friends in my story; Well.. You'll just have to wait and find out. One of my reviewers gave me a great idea, that I wasn't even thinking about before. I'm going to add in other couples, and what drama will ensue with them, and how they deal. So, I hope ya'll haven't forgotten about this. Please read, review, and enjoy!

Muah! -Anna.

**

* * *

**

**Love Will Tear Us Apart**

**Chapter One: My Life As Of Now**

**By: br0ken hearrrts**

* * *

_I'll find my own way home, if I gotta.. I'll make it all alone! 24 hours, 24 hours, 24 hours, 24 hours.. 24 hours!_

"I'm your DJ, James on the Wheels, and that was Canada's first ever Instant Star, _Jude Harrison_, with her hit, _24 Hours. _Thank you for listening, everyone! Now, we move onto this weeks news. Well, it's been a sad week for my hometown of DeGrassi. One of, if not THE most beloved teachers, Archie "Snake" Simpson, was murdered during a convenience store rob.."

"Ugh! Mom, why did you change it? They were talkin' about Grandpa! I mean, that IS why we came back after 5 years, right? Move in with Grandma, and help her out?" My daughter, Adrienne, asks on the way to my childhood home.

"Sweetie," I say, "it's just hard to hear about what happened to the only father I've ever really known. Ok?"

I decided to wait until she was around ten years old to tell her about my birth father, Shane. She surprised me and handled it with amazing maturity. I was half expecting her to blow up on me, but I'm thankful she didn't inherit her fathers short fuse.

"Are we going to see Aunt Manny, Aunt Ashley, Aunt Paige, Aunt Alex, Uncle Sean, Uncle Toby, and Uncle Craig?" she asks.

Alex and I had long settled our differences, as did Sean and I. Alex ended up being a great friend, and was one of my brides maids at the wedding. Both her and Manny are Addie's god mothers. Alex was my rock during the divorce, and helped me during my difficult pregnancy with Addie.

"Of course we'll see them, sweetie. They're family." I reassure her.

"Oh, sweet! I can't wait to see little Sienna!"

Sienna is Paige and Alex's little girl. They adopted her about two years ago.

She's only three, but she has Alex's mighty temper.

"I can't either. Remember when they adopted her, and the only person who was able to get close to her was you? That was so cute!"

God, it sure feels good to laugh. It's been a while since I've really laughed.

"Mom, you missed the driveway!"

"Oh, shoot! I must've gotten lost in my thoughts."

"No kidding, ma! Sheesh, and I thought I sucked with directions!"

"Jeez, Addie. I do NOT suck with directions! All I did was miss the driveway! Oh, and lookie! We're here!" I exclaim to my "super-smart" 12 year old.

* * *

About that short fuse that Addie didn't inherit.. Apparently I was wrong. Her brother was sitting in the living room when we came in, and she just went off on him out of nowhere. 

"Damnit, Denny! Why haven't you called lately? Does it deflate your 17 year old ego to talk to your 12 year old sister? I haven't heard from you in THREE WEEKS! OH MY GOD. Why haven't I heard from you?"

"Dang, Addie.. Calm down, alright? I've been busy helping Dad and Uncle Sean at the garage. Don't get your panties in a wad."

Ah, that is my glorious son, Aidan. Who happens to have inherited not only his fathers looks, and love of cars, but his attitude, also. Addie is most definitely a Godsend.

"Whatever." that seems to be her favorite phrase now a days. That's probably because she's on the verge of becoming a teenager.. Great!

"Emma, Addie.. Is that you guys?"

"Yes, mom, it's us!"

"Oh! I knew I saw your car! But why did you pass the house, honey?"

Thanks for reminding me, mother.

I heard Addie snicker from the couch.

"Grandma, mom doesn't know how to drive!"

"Adrienne Elizabeth Hogart, I advise you to hush right now!" I hiss at her.

"Oh, full name usage!" Aidan says, with the famous Hogart smirk.

"Cool it, Denny!" I snap.

"Well, honey?" My mother asks, when she comes into the living room.

"I was lost in thought, mom. It was an accident."

"Oh, ok then, sweetie. By the way; Manny called, she and your friends are all coming over for dinner. I'm making Tofurkey Burritos. I hope that's ok?"

"It's fine, mom. They all seem to like it. Need any help?" I ask.

"No, honey. It's ok. Cooking does the heart good in times like this. You and Addie just go unpack. Maybe take a nap? You've been on the road for some time. I'm sure you're tired." she suggests.

"Are you sure, mom? I mean, you look like you need sleep yourself."

"Oh, Em.. I've been getting rest. Aidan and Jack have been helping me out here and there around the house, while I'm asleep or taking care of plans for your fathers funeral. Aidan even fixed my car."

"Speaking of my brother.. Where is the little tyke? I haven't seen him since he graduated from NYU, and that was nearly two years ago!" I exclaim.

"He went with Joey to go pick up Caitlin, and his lovely new _girlfriend.."_ I love how she sneers at the word _girlfriend_. "oh, what is her name, again? Oh right! _Sarah."_ she says, with distaste.

"Ah, the _lovely_ Sarah. I finally get to meet the one you so rightfully dubbed _the witch._ Yay." I say, with mock enthusiasm.

"Something isn't right with that girl. She seems to be missing a few marbles, I say. I've heard quite a few foul stories about that girl at the salon."

Don't you just love my mothers ever present salon-style gossip? I sure do.

"I think Grandma's been hittin' the vodka a bit too hard." I whisper to my kids.

"I heard that!" What great hearing you have, mother.

I just roll my eyes. I swear, my family was bred from the loony bin.

Addie and I finally made our way into our rooms. Addie into Jack's old room upstairs, and me into mine in the basement. Ah, I've missed this place.

_Wow, it hasn't changed since I was in college, _I think to myself.

As I unpack what I hadn't given the movers, I notice a picture on my nightstand. _The good ole days, _I think, _back when Jay asked me to marry him_. Those were the happy times.. before everything went sour.

I spot a photo album on my shelf. Oh my God, my wedding album! I haven't seen this in twelve and a half years! Since Jay and I got a divorce. _Happier times._

I put everything away, lay on my bed, and just let the welcomed darkness of sleep consume me, until dinner.

_

* * *

__Mm, sleep. _

_BEEP! BEEP! _

Oh my God, what is that annoying sound?

Oh, that smell is intoxicating! Mm!

It smells like Tofurkey Burritos!

"Sienna Marie! Do NOT touch that stove top!" I hear my friend Alex's voice say.

Why is there a child screaming in my dream, and why did I hear Alex? They're not at my apartment.. _hmm.. _

Suddenly the days events hit me like a freight train.

"Sienna, honey, shh! Aunty Emmy is sleeping!" that's Paige for you. Hah! I remember a time when she wasn't so sensitive of other peoples needs. You change once you have kids, that's for sure.

I go into the bathroom, turn on my shower and wait for the steam to take over.

"Too late! I hear Em's shower!" says my best friend, Manny. I just laugh.

After my nice hot shower, I do the usual. You know.. Brush teeth? Check. Dry hair? Check. Clothes? I'd hope so. Minimal make-up? Duh! Then I toss my hair up into a ponytail, slide into some flip flops, and head upstairs.

I see my ex-husband and his goonies, Sean, Spinner, and Towerz are corrupting my children with a game of Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, along with Craig, Jimmy, Toby and surprisingly, Marco.

"Wow, I wasn't expecting half of this crowd to show up." I say to no-one-in-particular, when I get into the kitchen.

"Yeah, I know, Em. But we're all basically family, ya know?" Says Liberty, who I haven't seen in ages. She has quite the baby bump.. Oh my!

"I guess that's true! We all practically grew up together." says Paige.

"Lib! Why haven't I heard about this?" I say, motioning towards her very pregnant stomach.

"No one knew, but Towerz and I. So we decided to spring it on everyone. So, yep! I'm almost 7 months, and I don't want to know if it's a boy or a girl." she says, with the biggest smile. She's absolutely glowing!

After 10 or so minutes of baby-talk, I hear Joey, Caitlin, Jack, and the _lovely witch, _Sarah, come through the back door to the kitchen.

"Oh my God, that shit smells foul!"

Oh, joy. That girl really is pleasant, eh?

"If you can't control the language around children, I suggest you leave. If you don't leave, I suggest you cool your attitude, and respect this house. You're a guest, not a princess, and you will be treated as so. So, shut your trap!" my new found favorite person, Alex, says to the witch.

Everyone, including Jack, snickers and laughs, while the witch goes wide-eyed with shock.

She then proceeds to say, "I suggest you all treat ME with respect, after all, I AM _his_ girlfriend."

She says, pointing to poor Jack, in the corner.

"We don't tolerate ignorance." says Dylan, whom I didn't notice until now. I KNEW I always liked him!

"Uncle Jack!" shouts Addie, "WHY DID YOU BRING_ HER _?" ah, do I detect a hint of distaste in my daughters voice? I can see the Hogart smirk playing on her lips, just ready to come out.

"Leave it to my favorite niece to barge in with her loud mouth." says Jack, "now come give your uncle a hug!"

My daughter IS a Godsend!

As Addie does so, her father comes into the room and says, "My little girl sure is a spitfire. Right Adrienne?"

"Just another thing I get from you, daddy!" says Addie.

"Yeah, along with your eyes, short fuse, and that damn smirk." I say, with sarcasm rolling off of every word, and an eye roll to add emphasis.

"Aw, ya know ya love it, Em" Jay says to me, with a wag of his brow.

Why did I ever marry that fool? Oh, right.. I was stupid. My bad.

Anyways, the witch seems to be pissed off at us, so she storms off somewhere outside. No one really seems to care, not even Jack. Sucks for her. Hah.

* * *

So, right now we're all sitting around the table, eating dinner and chatting. Catching up on the past few years, and what-not. 

The witch finally decided to come back in about 5 minutes ago. She smells like she's just had a cigarette. Ick.

Mom, Joey and Caitlin are all talking about their high school days, while the rest of us are consumed in each others lives.

"Well, Dylan and I have decided to pay a surrogate. We get to meet with a few women on Wednesday, so that should be an exciting day!" says Marco. Aw! I can't wait! New babies to play with. They're so much fun when they're babies!

"That's so great, hon!" says Paige, in her sickeningly sweet voice.

The witch is starting to speak up.. Uh oh, here we go.

"Wait, you two are gay?" Marco nods, with hesitation. "

Oh wow! And I thought ole Jackie here had some pretty lame friends. Whodathunk his sister would have some queers as friends? Hah.."

Everyone is just staring, slack-jawed at her. Have I told you how pleasant she seems? Quite the vocabulary, eh? Yep, she sure is a real **peach**.

"Excuse me, Sarah, is it?" Sarah nods, "Um, I'm sorry to say this, but we don't tolerate that kind of language in this house.. I'd expect some manners from you. Jack.. Why didn't you brief her about all of our guests? She seems quite rude. I'm not so sure I'd like her staying here with you, if that's the kind of attitude she has." That's my mother for you. I love how she's so upfront. I think it's my turn to say something. I don't want her brainwashing the children with that witch-talk.

"Sarah? We have children in this house, and I'm sure everyone else wishes that you would watch what you say around them. They're pretty impressionable. And please, be sensitive about everyone's feelings, ok? That was rather rude, as my mom pointed out. Maybe you should just, like, oh, I don't know.. Shut up?"

Ah, the witch appears to be speechless. Yay me! Oh, yay mom, too!

"Dang, Em! Nice job. You got her to shush!"

"Hah, thanks Spin. I knew my mothering skills would come in handy one day." I say, with a wink towards my children.

God knows they don't work with my kids.. Hah, but that's a story for another day.

And on a more serious note..

"So, mom, how are you really holding up? I mean, it's only been a few days, but I haven't heard anyone say that you've been down. They all say that you've actually been.. Happy?" I'm worried about my mother.. She really doesn't seem to be herself.

"I'm fine, Em. Just because I don't show it, it doesn't mean I'm not sad. Everyone mourns in their own way. It's just not my time to break down yet, ok? There's plenty of time for tears, but right now I'm just getting ready for the funeral. There are still a few calls I have to make, and I still need to set up the wake. I'm just trying to prepare myself for what lies ahead." she says, her voice full of strength.

"I'm just worried, mom. I don't want you to stress out.. I'm going to help, ok?" I ask, as she nods her head.

"I could use some help with planning, dear. We still need to call Snake's sister Julie, and her husband Richard. Mr. Raditch hasn't been informed yet about the day of the funeral, either. How about I make a list of phone calls that I need made, and you can call everyone for me?"

"Yeah, sure.. I can do that, mom." I say, while squeezing her hand for reassurance. "It'll be taken care of. Don't worry, alright?"

"I'm not." she smiles.

"Uh, Mrs. S.. have they, uh.. Caught the guy yet? I mean, I heard on the news last night that they were still on the search.. But this morning they said they might have found the guy?" Sean asks, with concern in his voice.

"Yeah, ma.. I heard the same thing, too. But what I still don't get is why Pop was there that night anyway? You told me that you guys didn't need anything - so he really had no reason to go?" Asks Jay. Why does he still call them Ma and Pop? We've been divorced for over a decade! Argh!

"Well, I'm not quite sure why he was there. He said we didn't have any Silk left, but I saw a full jug in the refrigerator right before, and after he said that. It still baffles me. And no, Sean, they haven't caught him, but the police told me that they're on his tail as of now. They'll probably have him in a day or two. It's a manhunt right now, but they have quite a few leads." says mom, with hope and a hint of fear, in her voice.

"Dad was the best. Right, Emma?" my brother says.

"He sure was, Jack. He treated me like I was his own."

"Man, he was always the coolest teacher in the school. He made Media Immersion so much fun sometimes." says Spinner, with Jimmy and Marco nodding in agreement.

"Sometimes he could be mean though, like that time I got caught dating Mr. Oleander." says Paige, with a thoughtful look in her eyes.

"I miss how he treated me as one of his kids, too. It always felt like we were sisters, Em. You, Jack, and I.. siblings. Snake and Spike were like my surrogate parents. I'm really gonna miss him." Manny says, as she tears up.

"I know how you guys feel.." the witch pipes in.. Everyone states at her, waiting for what she has to say, "I had a dog that died once." Oh, I knew it was going to be something distasteful. "We only had him for a few days, before someone ran over him. But still, kinda the same thing, since he was murdered and all."

Oh my God. I hate this girl! I knew mom dubbed her The Witch for a reason! Ugh! I feel like punching her right here and now! How dare she disgrace my father like that?

"Are you comparing Snake's death to some mangy mutt?" says Jay "that's my Pop you're talkin' about, kid. You better watch it before one of these ladies deck you right in the kisser!"

"Damn, Jack! How could you date someone like that?" says Toby, "I can't believe you're sitting there, and letting her talk about your father like that!"

Who knew the guy had it in him? I sure didn't.

"Chill you guys.. I was just tellin' ya'll how I relate. It's no big deal, really!" says the witch, yet again.

Oh, that's it! I get up from my spot at the table, and slap her across the face.

"Don't you DARE disrespect my and Jack's father like that ever again. I think it's time you leave."

She just sits there, and rolls her eyes. "Who're you to say what I shall or shall not do? You ain't my mama, lady."

"No, but she's my sister, and she's right, Sarah. You need to leave. You better not call me and beg for forgiveness, either. It isn't going to work." says Jack.

"Whatever. I was cheatin' on your stupid ass anyway."

"Hey.. Sarah, c'mere for a sec, k?" Alex quips.

"What?" asks Sarah.

POP! CRACK! Alex punches Sarah in her jaw, and I swear I just saw a couple of teeth fly out.

"Get. Out. Now!" she exclaims.

Finally, the witch decides to leave.. But not after saying something smart again.

"Listen, I don't care how snobby and uptight you people are, this isn't gonna be the last time ya'll see me. I'll be back, again.. Just watch. This is gonna bite you guys in the ass."

* * *

God, today's been hectic. After the Sarah Fiasco, everyone went their separate ways, then mom went berserk, and freaked. Which is understandable. She had to be sedated though, so now Jack's in her room taking care of her. I don't know why he's putting himself through that, though. Maybe guilt? Mom basically ripped him a new one. She blamed him, because he brought Sarah here. 

Anyways, I'm just sitting on my bed. I can't really sleep, because I keep thinking about what Mom and Jay were talking about. How dad went to that store for no reason.. I'm starting to have a strange feeling about this. What if the murder was no accident? No, I shouldn't be thinking that. Of course it was. No one would just up and shoot him for no reason.. He got in the way.

Sheesh, that's even more horrible to think about.

I wonder what was going through his mind? I remember what went through my mind when I was held at gun point..

No need to dwell on the past, though. Moving on..

_KNOCK! KNOCK!_

"Um, who is it?" I say. _Please don't be more bad news._

"Hey, Em.." he says.

"Oh, hi Jay. What do you need? Is something wrong?" I'm trying to be nice. It's kind of hard to be nice, though.

"No.. no, heh.. Everything's fine. I was just coming to check on you. Make sure you're alright? I mean, what just happened was pretty crazy. Figure you'd might want to talk.. Like old times?"

That's really sweet.. I guess I could use someone to talk to?

"Um, sure? I haven't really talked with anyone in a while. It'd be nice.." I say, cautiously.

He comes towards me, and sits on my bed. God, I feel like I'm in high school all over again. My hearts pumping a million miles an hour, it feels like.

"So.."

"So.."

We say it at the same time. Hah. I guess we're both nervous?

"How has work been?" Ah, I see he's starting with small talk. Nothing too serious. I can do this. Yeah, I can definitely do this.

"Blah. Lately, it's been crazy. My students are great, don't get me wrong.. It's just that, sometimes they can be quite the pain. Ya know?" he nods. "There's this one student, named Kyle, and he absolutely refuses to do any homework."

"Remind you of anyone?" he says on a laugh. I just nod at him, with a quirked brow and a small smile.

"Hell, yes. Reminds me of a certain ex-husband of mine." I say.. He chokes on a laugh.

We're just smiling at each other right now. He hasn't changed at all. He still looks like he did at 25, and he's damn near pushing 40.

Apparently, he's noticed my blushing. "What's with the goofy look?" he says.

I blush even more, because he's noticed. "Nothing.. Just, thinking?" I say, telling him, but also questioning myself.

Why am I acting like this? We're divorced, not dating! _God, Emma. Remember? This is Jay! The same Jay that left you in the dirt when you were pregnant with Adrienne! Don't go going gaga over him, again!_ I scold myself.

"Uh-huh.. Sure looks like you're using that pretty little head of yours. Stop thinking so hard, or you'll hurt yourself." he says.

I just gape at him, and smack him on the arm.

"Damn, Em. That hurt." he says, rubbing his arm. "When did you become so strong?"

"Oh, I don't know.. Twelve years ago? Maybe more."

Now he has this stupid hurt expression on his face. He was the one who left me. He has no right to act like that. Besides, it's only fair to be civil when we're around people. I don't have to be nice while he's invading my personal space.

"Sorry I asked." he says, almost inaudibly, but I heard it.

"Um, I'm going to go to sleep. You might want to go back upstairs."

"Yeah, ok. I'll see you tomorrow, I guess?"

"Yeah, don't worry. I'm not going anywhere. Oh, and I think you should show Adrienne around DeGrassi a bit, so she can get used to it? Since we're going to be living here, and all." I say, my eyes downcast.

"Yeah, I'll do that. Later, Em." he says, as he walks out the door, and back upstairs.

Oh, boy.

Why can't my life be normal? Some days, I wish that instead of this crazy _Days Of Our Lives _type of life I lead, I could just have a normal, happy, everyday life.

I have a feeling things are going to get even more crazy around here.

But, this is my life as of now, so I better get used to it.

Time to let sleep consume me in it's massive black glory.

* * *

**A/N:** Well? I'm nervous about finding out what you guys will think.. heh..


End file.
